Crossbow
The Crossbow is a miscellaneous weapon in Counter-Strike Online obtainable randomly via Code Box. For Singapore/Malaysia region, it also can be purchased in Shop for durations only. Overview The Crossbow in-game is fed with 50 rounds of Crossbow bolts. It can still be fired rapidly although its rate of fire is lower than any other assault rifle. The arrow that has been shot by the user does not instantly hit the target, unlike other weapons, but has a delay time to reach the target (much like a real crossbow). It is one of the best weapons to engage zombies. Advantages *Light weight *Has a usable sniper scope for long range attack *High knockback towards zombies *High magazine capacity *High knockback *High damage *Low recoil *Penetrates Kevlar *Doesn't increase zombie's anger bar *Can be purchased from Shop for SG/MY region (durations only) Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Arrow does not instantly hit the target *Moderate accuracy when fired without using the scope *The permanent Crossbow can only be obtained via Code Box *Cannot penetrate objects *Expensive for an assault rifle *Low stun power towards zombies Tips *Its damage is nearly similar to the M14 EBR, which is high. *It has the same rate of fire as the M14 EBR, which is low. Notes that the rate of fire is higher when unscoped. *Its recoil is lower than the M4A1, which is the best for spraying purposes. *It has the same weight as the Galil, which is effective for mobility. *It has high knockback, similar to the TAR-21. *It costs the same as the Steyr AUG A1. *When attacking zombies in Zombie: The Hero, the Anger Bar will not increase. Perfectly useful for taking out any zombie. *50 rounds of Crossbow can deal 1700 ~ 7300 damage to zombies. Statistics Variant ; Crossbow Advance A crossbow that fires 50 rounds of bolts. It has a fast rate of fire and high accuracy in addition to a quiet firing mechanism that makes it perfect for attacking without being discovered. Unfortunately, bolts fly slower than bullets, so there is a delay before a target is hit. This upgraded version boasts enhanced performance and improved structure. Crossbow Advance can be obtained by collecting kill points by following these rules: #This event can only be conducted by those who has the original Crossbow. #The Upgrade Event is only available once. #After done upgrading, the original Crossbow is not deleted from your inventory. #Not counted in any Zombie modes. Gallery Crossbow= File:Crossbow_viewmodel.png|View model crsmodel.jpg|World model File:Crossbow_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Crossbow_bolt.png|The Crossbow's bolt crosskr.jpg|South Korea poster 20130218ss_8.jpg|China poster File:Sl8_gold_crossbow_dbarrel_code_box.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Crossbow_mp5g_3x_cbox_event.jpg|Thailand poster File:Crossbow_wa2000gold_turke_poster.png|Turkey poster hs_blaze_20120624_1714280.jpg|In-game screenshot 263264_415919418498607_522881365_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box crossbow_hudv2.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Advance= File:Crossbowex_viewmodel.png|View model Lny2015 poster korea.png|South Korea in-game poster File:Crossbowex_poster_korea.png|South Korea website poster File:Crossbowex_hud.png|HUD icon Trivia *The crossbow bolts that are shot actual projectiles, instead of firing hitscan bullets like most firearms in the game. *It is classed as an assault rifle in the game. *This is the first weapon that does not increase zombie's anger bar. *Like Plasma Gun, the enemy will receive damage indicator from every direction when a Crossbow user shoots him/her. *The words "Crossbow Advance" can be seen printed on the Crossbow Advance's body. External links *Crossbow at Wikipedia. Category:Bolt user Category:Miscellaneous Category:British weapons Category:Premium weapons Category:High knockback weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Code box items Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Assault rifle Category:Rifle Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Cash weapon